


[podfic] Coda: Waiting for the Night

by herlovewasajoke, reena_jenkins



Series: Screaming Down the Starlit Sky [14]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: 16 Candles AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Podfic, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/herlovewasajoke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m sorry, Brendon thought of saying, but that would be a lie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Coda: Waiting for the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coda: Waiting for the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162651) by [faded_memories (herlovewasajoke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlovewasajoke/pseuds/faded_memories). 



  


  


**Coverartist:**[](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)

  


**Length:** 00:14:47

  


**Download link for just this story:**[CLICK HERE FOR THE ZIPPED MP3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Screaming%20Down%20the%20Starlit%20Sky%20%28everything%20but%20Part%208%29/Coda-%20Waiting%20for%20the%20Night.zip)


End file.
